A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio communication transmissions, and in particular, to such transmissions wherein data bursts are contained within the transmissions, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method to improve on the audio quality of such transmissions.
B. Problems in the Art
In certain situations data is required to be sent with audio transmissions. A primary example is in voice communication, and in particular in radio communication of voice or audio.
An example of such data is synchronization information, in for example, scrambled or encrypted audio transmissions. The synchronization data allows a receiver to synchronize to a scrambling method incorporated in the transmission.
In time-division multiplexing (TDM), data is sent in small packets or bursts periodically entrained in an analog waveform containing audio. The time length of each data burst is optimally kept to a minimum, but even though short in duration (generally milliseconds), the data bursts essentially represent interruptions in a continuous audio signal. This tends to degrade the quality of the audio.
Therefore, there is a real and present need in the art to improve on the degradation caused by such data bursts. It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to solve or improve over the problems or deficiencies in the art.
Furthermore it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for concealing data bursts in an analog scrambler:
A. which conceals the data bursts by repeating audio taken from the audio portion of the transmission; PA1 B. which conceals the data bursts in a manner which reduces degradation of the audio; PA1 C. which essentially substitutes audio from the audio portion of the signal in a manner that is improved over either muting audio output during receipt of data bursts, or allowing the data bursts to go to audio output; PA1 D. which is adjustable for various sizes and types of data bursts; PA1 F. which is implementable in several fashions, including with a digital signal processor; and PA1 G. which is economical, efficient and durable in use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.